


Littlebug and Turtle Tot

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Child Akuma, Akuma Attack, Baking, Children, Cookies, Cupcakes, Does that tag apply here?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How They Met, I hope you've all accepted I can never have completely normal tags, I reference some things from another story, No Angst, Some Fluff to soothe your soul, Thanks for your patience, The akuma turns them five ish, after what I put you guys through, but you don't need to have read it, claude being claude, it should be in the With Time series, precious babies, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Ladybug and Tortue Verte are the first on scene of a new akuma. Things don't go as planned.
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	Littlebug and Turtle Tot

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I know. I said 'soon'. I meant for it to be soon! I really did! It just... didn't happen. Couldn't get myself to write. But now it's done! I haven't proofread it, but I'm pleased with how it turned out!
> 
> Reference slides [here](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/post/619942580167311360/i-promised-fluff-and-i-know-it-isnt-as-soon-as).

“I can’t! I can’t!”

Allan and Marinette turn at the sound. A teenage girl with a laptop and several school supplies laid before her is clutching at her hair desperately. She’s barely audible, especially in the little corner she’s tucked herself away in, but her distress is clear. Tears seem to be forming in her eyes, and she’s shaking.

“It’s too much! I’m not ready! This- this is-! I’m only 16! I don’t know anything!”

The pair frown, not quite sure what’s going on, but clearly in agreement about wanting to help. Just as they stand, they spot the dark butterfly land on her pencil.

As the girl tenses, purple butterfly shape over her face, Allan grabs Marinette’s wrist to drag her out of sight with him.

“Wayzz, Shell On!”

“Tikki, Spots On!”

The green and pink lights fade leaving Tortue Verte and Ladybug standing next to each other.

“We should probably call the oth-” Ladybug is cut off by a flash of light and sparkles. Tortue hears her yo-yo hit the ground and glances toward his teammate.

Now standing less than a meter in height, she seems to have been de-aged to around three to five years old. Her costume has changed as well. She has pigtails again, though longer than they ever were, tied in two red ribbon bows.

She has a headband on, with two little antennas sticking out of it. Her suit is entirely black now, looking like some sort of soft onesie, though around her shoulders is a red cloak with large black ladybug spots on it. If her hands are at her sides, the cloak would likely fall to her knees. Her mask is replaced with a ladybug face paint design.

As it is, her hands are raised slightly as she looks over herself, inspecting the change. She seems calm, and eventually turns to him, slightly confused, and reaching upwards.

“Up!” Even her voice has changed, and he worries that she’s been de-aged both physically  _ and _ mentally, because if she hadn’t she’d probably be coming up with a plan rather than just requesting to be held.

While he’s thinking, she takes his silence as a refusal, and a heartbroken look crosses her face.

Not wanting to risk a crying Ladybug (Littlebug?), he swiftly picks her up, making her giggle.

Yep. Definitely a child.

“Alright, let’s go,” he can’t see the akuma and assumes that it’s moved on to other places. It isn’t until he hurries around a corner and feels his shell knocked off his back that he realizes how wrong he was.

The akuma giggles triumphantly, and the turtle hero is soon in the same state as the girl he’d been carrying. They stand next to each other, the same height. Tortue similarly has a onesie, though the theme is slightly different from his usual costume.

A dark green, edging on black, is the main color, with streaks of yellow and red scattered across it. The chest is entirely red, and looks like it’s a slightly thicker material than the rest, a padding of sorts. A rounded cape hangs from his back, the outer part looking dark-gray-green with thin streaks of red. The inner portion is clearly more red, though it isn’t as visible. The onesie ends at the ankle, where socks can be partially seen from the tops of the green light up tennis shoes on his feet.

As a mask, he also has face paint, the same color as the main portion of the outfit, with similarly colored streaks coming from the eyes to the edge.

Turtle Tot looks around to see Littlebug fiddling with his shell, which is still adult sized. She’s attempting to drag it away, presumably to safety so they can use it as a shield.

He also notices how the akuma is reaching for her ears. Acting quickly, he grabs her hand and runs outside.

It’s dark. He and Marinette had been up early and had been planning on going back home before the attack happened.

Everyone else is asleep. As would be expected, seeing as it’s not even six. Of  _ course _ the one night he and Marinette leave so early-

Littlebug squeezes his hand, “It’s okay. We’re heroes!”

Oh my Kwami! She’s right!

He’s a superhero!   
This is so cool!

“Come on, we’ll get home, an’ then…” she stops, looking around as she pauses in her once confident strides, “Where are we?”

“Uhhh... “ He looks around. The street signs are really tall, and he can’t read them anyways. Turtle Tot shrugs at her helplessly.

She hums, thinking for a moment. She spots something out of the corner of her eye. A small dandelion peeking out of the sidewalk. Littlebug gasps delightedly, and hurries over to it.

“Look! A flower!” she picks it up and puts it behind his ear, where it peeks out from his hood, “We should go this way!!”

He nods excitedly, flowers are very sound reasoning.

Eventually they stop running, out of breath, but somehow still in good spirits.

“What… wha’ now?” Littlebug huffs out.

He looks around, and recognizes a building nearby. He’s not really sure what its name is, but it’s really, _ really _ tall, and they’ve defeated akumas there before. It makes sense that if they can defeat akumas there once, they can do it again… right?   
Turtle Tot turns to Littlebug, explaining his solid reasoning. She nods, agreeing immediately.

They find a way inside and hurry up to the silver doors of the elevator.

They can’t reach. He frowns, clearly upset at his plan being stopped.

“Tot, look! Stairs!” Littlebug tugs on his sleeve and points energetically to a nearby stairwell. The pair race over, and hurry to head up.

Littlebug begins to pass him, and gives a sly grin, “I’m gonna’ beat ya’!”

“Nuh-uh!”

The two children break out into the fastest speed their small legs can handle, turning the corners of the landings as fast as they can.

If there’s anything they won’t do, it’s lose a race.

They’re starting to slow down significantly when they finally reach the end. Huffing from the exhaustion of the race, they tumble out to the roof, sprawling onto the ground.

“I think....” Littlebug pauses to catch her breathe again, “I think that… we tied…”

“Yeah,” Turtle Tot inhales as much air as his little lungs can fit, which eventually turns into a yawn, “Tha’ sounds… right.”

The small heroes begin yawning more and more, eventually making their way to a corner to lean against each other.

“At leas’ we beat the akuma,.”

“What?”

“In th’ race,” Littlbug yawns, “...’got here first.”

“Oh, yeah…”

Her head droops slightly, eventually settling on his shoulder. He faithfully decides he’ll stay up to keep watch, because that’s how being a hero works.

He’s asleep within five minutes.

* * *

Allegra wakes up third. They’d all stayed over at Adrien and Marinette’s place after a movie marathon, because none of them felt like heading home.

Felix is drinking coffee at the table, reading the newspaper, though she can’t see Allan, Mari, or Adrien.

She heads to the kitchen, “Where is everyone?”

Felix shrugs, “Allan and Marinette were absent when I awoke, and Adrien went out to run an errand. He should be back-”

The door opens, and Adrien enters.

“-soon.”

“Hey,” Allegra greets the man, he nods at her, smiling slightly before frowning.

“Do either of you know where Allan and Mari are? I can’t reach either of them, and I don’t know where they are,” he asks as he sets a small bag down on the counter. Allegra recognizes the Kwamis’ usual treats.

They both shake their heads.

Claude pops up, “Do you think there’s an attack?”

Felix nods at this, “It could make sense. Perhaps it is one of the ones that is more subtle. Some do not get an alert after all.”

“Then why aren’t they getting us for back-up?” Allegra points out.

“Maybe they can’t get away?”

“Or it isn’t that bad?”

“Claws Out.” A disgruntled yelp of protest is all the Cat Kwami can manage as he’s sucked into the ring.

“Is Marinette alright?” Felix inquires.

“Probably,” Chat sighs, opening his baton to call his friends, “She’s not like, playing dead, or hibernating or anything, but I don’t like this. Something feels off.”

The weapon rings.

And rings.

And rings.

No answer. 

He calls Torte Verte this time.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

No one answers.

They’re all tense now, because if neither is answering either phone, then something must be wrong.

Chat heads to the balcony, “I’m heading out!”

Claude and Allegra follow after him, speaking in unison, “I’ll come too!”

Felix throws two granola bars at the pair, “Eat first.”

“Thanks,  _ Mom,” _ Claude groans.

“That would be Allan, actually,” Felix corrects. 

Claude grins, complying. Allegra does the same, then takes care of both of the wrappers.

“We’ll keep you updated, Fe’!” She calls as they swing out the window, following the tracker for their friend’s weapons.

When they show up and find both Ladybug’s yo-yo and Tortue’s shield abandoned on the ground inside a building they tense further.

Something is definitely wrong.

Chat’s tail is flicking around, and it’s clear he’s on edge.

Before any of the trio can speak, their weapons ding simultaneously with the same message.

**_Distress signal trail located:_ ** _ Kwami: Wayzz _

_ Continue to the next signal. _

_ Skip to most recent signal. _

_ Ignore. _

“Distress signal?”

“Wayzz?”

They all choose the obvious option, and their weapons provide them with an address where Wayzz’s ‘last distress signal’ came from.

“That’s pretty far from here, especially since they must have walked,” Honey Bee points out in concern.

“Not to mention  _ Wayzz _ is sending the distress signal, not Al’,” Kit agrees.

Chat frowns. “I didn’t even know those were a thing.”

Despite their confusion, the three head out across the rooftops. Honey mutters something about bad parenting when she sees a couple of children outside of a building. Their parents must have told them to wait outside, how hard is it to just take them in too? 

She lands on the roof shortly after Kit and Chat, looking around. There’s no clear sign of their teammates.

“Ladybug? Tortue?”

“Either of you guys here?”

There’s no response, but they continue to call softly, not sure if there’s a threat nearby they should be wary of.

Honey spots them first, “Oh. My. Kwami.”

“What? What is it?” Chat turns to her as soon as the words leave her mouth.

_ “They’re so cute!” _ she squeals, taking a picture with her top, directing the men’s attention to the corner.

There, resting against each other, are their missing teammates. The notable issue is that they look like they can’t be more than five.

The pair is sound asleep, and Kit soon joins in taking pictures. Chat may or may not do the same.

Eventually, Ladybug begins to stir, which causes Tortue Verte to move too. They both sit up around the same time, wiping at their tired eyes with the heel of their hands.

Ladybug is the first to notice the other three heroes. She stares at them in surprise for a little bit, her tiny mouth open in shock, as she nudges her friend.

_ “Tot! Look!” _ she no-so-quietly-whispers,  _ “They here too!!!” _

The turtle boy looks up, then similarly ‘whispers’ back,  _ “wha’ ‘bout Felix?” _

Ladybug turns to him and puts a hand in front of her face as if she’s telling him a big secret,  _ “‘member? We don’ have the peacock yet.” _

He nods solemnly.

Kit is recording the whole thing, so Honey puts her top away to greet them, “Hi guys!”

They break out into grins, waving excitedly and shouting greetings at all three of them. Making their way to their feet and approaching their friends.

Ladybug notices Chat’s silence and gives a child’s version of a smirk, “What’s da matter kitten- get-” she frowns, mumbling to herself until the boy in green whispers in her ear, and she continues, “Cat got your tongue!” She declares triumphantly.

Chat Noir shakes himself out of his silence, “No, I’m just sur-purr-ised, that’s all.”

The girl frowns, crossing her arms, “That was dumb.”

Tortue shakes his head, “Littlebug! That’s mean!”   
_ “‘Littlebug’?!” _ Kit squeals.

“Yeah! I’m Turtle Tot, and she’s Littlebug!” Tor-  _ Turtle Tot _ informs, jumping excitedly. His shoes light up.

The adults get another notification on their weapons.

**_Distress signal:_ ** _ Kwami: Wayzz _

_ Already at location. _

Lady-  _ Littlebug _ nods in agreement to Tot’s statement, before yawning, rubbing at her eyes once more.

Tot does the same. Both children are not nearly as good at hiding their exhaustion as they seem to think.

“Oh, are you guys tired?” Honey approaches them, speaking softly.

They nod.

“Beat the ‘kuma,” Tot mumbles.

“You did?!” The adults can’t keep the surprise from their voices.

“Yeah, got t’ the top first,” Littlebug adds, “We left Ms. Kuma after we got small, then we walked, then Tot found here, and he ‘membered that we won here b’fore, so we wen’ to the top ‘cause then we could win ‘gan, and we got here b’fore the akuma so we beat her here.”

Tot nods, as the others try to follow this reasoning. The children don’t bother to try and give them time. Tot flops towards Honey who is closest, and Littlebug makes her way to Chat, leaning against his leg sleepily. Kit continues to record the whole thing.

Chat smiles softly, bending down to scoop her up. She nuzzles against him, and he marvels at how light she feels. Honey does the same, and soon both of the mini-heroes are dozing against their friends’ shoulders, hugging them tightly.

After a moment, Kit Mime stops recording, “That was absolutely precious.”

“Right?!” Honey whispers.

“We should head back to Felix. He’ll be worried,” Chat suggests. The others nod, and they carefully make their way back, doing their best to keep from waking the sleeping boy and girl.

They land on the balcony, and Felix turns to them immediately. He opens his mouth to ask about how it went when he spots the children. He shuts his mouth again, then says, “Well, I suppose that explains it.”

Kit rushes inside first, bouncing excitedly, “They were so  _ cute, _ Felix! I already sent the video to myself - Let’s Rest - and I’ve  _ got _ to show you, it is the  _ most precious thing _ I ever witnessed…” Claude continues their rambling, pulling out their phone and handing it to Felix to show him the video.

Honey Bee and Chat Noir also enter the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Both of them attempt to put their respective passenger onto the couch, but the kids have a stronger grip than what would be expected, even in their sleep.

Chat shrugs, flopping onto the couch and propping himself up on a pillow, so that he can comfortably allow Babynette to rest on his chest. 

“Claws In.” Plagg flies out of the ring, snickering at the children before curling up to rest on Adrien’s head.

Honey looks between the boy in her arms and the man on the couch and grins.

Somehow, she manages to get the boy to let go so that he can be transferred to join Littlebug on the couch. Adrien is now a mattress for both tiny heroes, who seem to have no trouble with this arrangement.

“Buzz Off,” Allegra is quick to get her phone out and take a picture, “Oh we’re going to have so many pictures by the end of this.”

Pollen and Trixx float nearby, clearly enjoying this.

“Most certainly,” Felix agrees, having finished the video.

Claude spots the group on the couch, grinning and snapping a picture as Adrien waves softly.

“Oh boy, Sugarcube is going to be over the moon,” Plagg remarks.

The other Kwamis nod, and Pollen elaborates, “As the Kwami of Creation, she is especially fond of young creatures.”

“I’m especially fond of these young creatures!” Claude exclaims.

“Guys?” Adrien addresses the Kwamis, “How did we not know that distress signals were a thing?”

“Ooh! Ooh! I’ll answer this!” Trixx yelps, excited to contribute, “Given that Marinette and Allan’s forms changed when they were hit, Tikki and Wayzz had to edit their transformations. The akuma would have probably changed their civilian outfits, but changing the looks of the transformations is beyond her abilities. When a human transforms, some extra features are usually added based on personality, but how or if they function is up to the Kwami. For example, being a Black Cat does not mean you are going to have a bell - that comes from you. Plagg chose to make it able to ring. So Allan contributed his shoes, and Wayzz gave them the ability to light up, as well as send alerts to your devices when you went to a location it had been set off at. Likely for this very purpose, given that you may have had trouble finding them otherwise.”

“Thank goodness for Wayzz,” Allegra says.

“Transformations can also make up for any limitations of a user - for lack of a better word,” Pollen adds, “Perhaps ‘weak spots’ would be more accurate. In this case, the ‘limitation’ or ‘weak spot’ is clearly that they do not have the ability to find their own way around, and as such, needed someone to be able to find them. That’s why the shoes lighting up went beyond something as simple as just lighting up.”

* * *

“Kitty, nooooo,” Marinette whines, “Don’ gooooo.”

The ‘kids’ had been awake for an hour now, having detransformed shortly afterwards.

Allan’s outfit had prompted ‘aww’s from all of them. The boy, who clearly had become just as shy as he was as a child, was in a fairly standard outfit. The defining feature was a green dinosaur hoodie he was wearing. The hood had a few spikes on the back, and there were big dot eyes on either side. Little spike-shaped teeth hung from the top.

Marinette’s outfit, on the other hand, looked like something out of Pinkalicious. She was in a pink play dress, with feathery boa wrapped around her neck - the pink turning more of a hot pink towards the ends of the feathers. Her shoes had small heels, and were completely covered by sparkly pink glitter. An equally sparkly bow sat at the front, and the little pink strap had a gold buckle. An impressively large sun hat sat atop her head, also pink. On her face sat large, sparkly, pink sunglasses with heart shaped rhinestones above the eyes.

Claude took one look and collapsed to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Now, however, the still adult heroes needed to go out to look for the akuma, which had stayed oddly quiet so far.

“Sorry, Baby Bug, but don’t you think we have to do our job?” Adrien is crouched in front of her.

“Nuh-uh!” Marinette pouts, stomping her bedazzled foot. “No job!”

“I’m with the kid,” Plagg drawls, lounging on top of her hat. “Less work, more naps.”

Adrien sighs, not sure how to reason with her.

Felix comes over, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. “Marinette, don’t you want Hawkmoth to be sad?”

“I want to punch him!” she declares. Claude snorts.

Felix determinedly does his best to  _ not _ smile at that. “Well, in order for that to happen, they have to find the akuma, don’t they?”

Marinette sighs. “Yeah. I guess.”

Allan, upon noticing how sad she looks, walks over to her and quietly holds out Lucas, his dinosaur plush (Claude had excitedly rushed off to grab the plush when Turtle Tot was still asleep).

Marinette pats the dino, still looking dejected. “Hi Lucas.”

Allan holds him out more. “Hug.”

The girl hugs the dino, and Allan wanders towards Allegra, wringing his hands and looking at the floor. “Ally?”

She smiles at him. “Yeah?”

“Can… can I have a star?”

She pauses, trying to figure out what he means. When she remembers, she tries not to let her slight panic show. She got rid of those sparkly hair clips  _ ages _ ago.

Allan is still looking at the floor, so he doesn’t notice Claude poke her. When she turns to look at them, they’re holding two of those hair clips, a victorious grin on their face.

Allegra stares at him, mouth fallen open slightly because  _ what the- Claude?! _

His grin only grows, and she takes them suspiciously. Allegra takes a blue one and gently pushes Allan’s hood back a little to slip it in his hair.

He straightens, touching it gently, then beams, hugging her tightly. She smiles, returning the hug.

Allan goes over to Claude, chattering excitedly about having a star.

Allegra goes over to Marinette, holding out a purple star. She gasps, then takes it, clipping it to the brim of her hat.

“We have to go now, alright?” Allegra looks between the two ‘children’.

They nod sadly, but after several hugs, the three (still adult) heroes transform and head off.

* * *

“Careful!” Allan tells Sabrina. “Hot!”

She nods as she puts the cupcake tray into the oven. “Thank you. I’ll be careful.”

He nods. “Good.”

Marinette is bouncing on her stool. “How much longer!!!”

“You’re a baker, Mininette,” Chloe reminds her. “You know this takes time.”

She pouts.

“Marinette, while the cupcakes are in the oven, we can get started on the cookies.

Allan tilts his head. “Cookies?”

Marinette nods, hopping off her stool, ignoring how Chloe hisses at her to ‘be _ careful’.  _ “Yeah! We’re gonna’ make turtle cookies! For you!!”

Allan gasps, then smiles wide. “Thanks!!!”

Sabrina snaps some sneaky pictures, while Chloe just shakes her head. “They are  _ so _ pure. If you hadn’t called us over, I would have rioted.”

“I could not have handled being in charge of children without back-up,” Felix admits.

The two Kwamis are enjoying the state of their holders. Tikki has been flitting around excitedly, while Wayzz watches calmly from his perch on Allan’s head.

The door to the balcony opens.

“So,” Chat Noir says, “Tiny Kagami is adorable and calm, but still 100% capable of wielding a blade.”

“Kitty!!” Marinette races toward him, and he sweeps her up in a hug.

“Also, Aurore is  _ just _ as obsessed about weather as a small child,” Kit Mime informs.

Adrien has taken Chat Noir’s place. “We didn’t manage to get the akuma yet, but we decided to take a break.”

“We couldn’t miss more Mininette and smol Allan!” Claude chirps.

Honey Bee detransforms, making her way to the kitchen. “So what are you guys up to?”

Chloe kisses her cheek. “We’re baking.”

“I brought over Pinkalicious, and Marinette wanted to make the cupcakes,” Sabrina explains. “If you give a moose a muffin…”

Adrien laughs, booping Marinette’s nose. “She’ll want to one up that muffin recipe.”

“That’s not how it goes!” Marinette cries. “The moose wants jam!”

“Yeah!” Allan agrees. “So you gotta’ get the blackberry jam!!”

“Right. My bad.”

“No!!” Both children shout. “You’re not bad!!”

Allan hugs his leg, and Marinette pats his head a bunch. “You’re a  _ good _ kitty-cat!”

Claude definitely isn’t recording the interaction  Trixx is. “Okay, so what do you need help with?”

“We’re makin’ turtles!!” Marinette declares.

“The cupcakes are in the oven. We are making turtle cookies now,” Felix elaborates, “It was Marinette’s idea. For Allan.”

“Aww,” Allegra coos.

“Mari is really nice!!” Allan shouts. The girl blushes, covering her face.

“Yes she is,” Claude agrees. She squeaks, hiding her face in Adrien’s shoulder.

Allegra rescues her, taking her from Adrien. “So, Miss Baker, how do we make these cookies?”

She brightens, motioning towards the counter. “Recipe!”

Sabrina grabs the recipe that they’d been planning on using. “Here.”

“Well let’s get started then!” Claude shouts.

* * *

After they’d finished decorating both the cookies and cupcakes, they’d turned on some Disney movies for the ‘children’.

Everyone was enjoying the calm of the day. The akuma seemed to have disappeared, and there was no reason to be worried about it at the moment.

Adrien is sitting on the couch, his arm around Marinette. The little girl is curled into his side, eyes seeming heavy. Every time they slip closed she’d force them open again, determined to stay awake.

Allan had no such qualms, dozing where he sits on Felix’s lap.

Allegra is sitting on the other side of the couch from Adrien, Chloe stretched across her lap as she scrolls through her social media. Occasionally she’ll look at the screen when prompted by her fiancé.

Sabrina and Claude are sitting on the floor, a bowl of popcorn between them as they make quiet commentary.

Later, there would be a reliable sighting of the akuma. Later, they’d have to rush out to get it, returning triumphantly with the new knowledge that butterflies can be venomed.

Later, there would be a quick transformation, and a tiny voice casting a much bigger cure.

But now, in this moment, they enjoy their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> See! It's fluff! Claude is fine!
> 
> Again, reference slides [here](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/post/619942580167311360/i-promised-fluff-and-i-know-it-isnt-as-soon-as).
> 
> I was going to say this at the end of the last thing I posted, but since there was a good chance some people might have made the decision to skip reading that, I'm putting it here. I just want to thank you all for your patience. I haven't been writing as much, and I want to. Sometimes I just can't get myself to write, and I'm being patient with myself because, well, the world is a bit of a mess at the moment. That's why I do want to write, because we can all use a reprieve. I also haven't been responding as quickly to comments, and for that I'm sorry. I don't want that to discourage you from commenting! I've been quarantined with my family, and as both an introvert and someone with social anxiety, sometimes I've just had my fill of people. The thought of trying to talk to other people gets stresses me out, and I wouldn't be able to respond to comments in any sort of meaningful way. I assure you though, when I _do_ find it in me to respond, you guys make my day. It makes me so happy to see that people liked my work enough to comment, and I guarantee that I will be getting around to responding to everyone eventually.  
> I'd also like to thank you guys for your patience. I haven't seen a single comment asking why I haven't been posting much, or anyone being upset that I'm not as active as I used to be. You guys are so sweet, and you make things so much better! I love you all so much!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
